


Wake Up

by smoakme



Series: Write Night 1 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crushes, Diggle is a good friend, Diggle's POV, Feelings, Oliver has issues, Oliver has issues with his feelings, Revelations, Roy is hurt in a mission, injured! Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is hurt on a mission and Felicity is forced to come face to face with her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I started a new tradition, a once a month Write Night where I write from 6pm until 12am. I’ve never spent such a concentrated chunk of time writing but it was a lot of fun. This was the first piece to come from it and I hope you like it.

“He’s so still.”

 

John steps closer to Felicity, pulling the petit blonde to his chest. She latches on tightly and he can feel the tremors that run through her body. In front of them Roy is laid out on the medical bench, the only sign of life the heart monitor he is hooked up to. The slow steady beep is hardly reassuring and John can’t imagine how Felicity is feeling right now.

 

“He’s going to wake up and when he does you can yell at him,” he smiles at her gently. “But until then you need to let his body recover.”

“He’s not in a coma, Digg.”

“Maybe not but he did get beat fairly bad.”

“Oliver’s had worse,” she mumbles.

“Growing up in the Glades and going through what Oliver did are two completely different things, Felicity. Roy’s never been through anything like this. There shouldn’t be any lasting damage but he’s going to be hurting like hell when he does wake.”

“I swear I’m not going to let that boy out of my apartment for a week,” she sniffles. “And looking at him that’s probably a good thing considering we’ll have to come up with a story about how he got hurt.”

 

A cover story wouldn’t be too hard to cook up, the Glades were still chaotic despite the fact that Starling began to get back onto it’s feet six months ago. What _would_ be hard would be keeping Roy out of the public and away from Verdant. John had no doubt that Felicity would have to take a week off from her job and that would make his job harder. He could already picture Oliver moping around like a sad puppy because of her absence. 

Oliver and Felicity were the cause of the majority of his headaches and almost all his confusion. Even after their disastrous not relationship, they still managed to have enough spark to light a bonfire strong enough to burn Starling City to the ground. But then there had been Thea’s return, Thea and Roy deciding to be _just_ friends, Felicity’s almost fling with Ray Palmer, Oliver taking back his company and a catastrophic one night stand with Laurel before Felicity had driven over to his apartment with a warm thermos of hot chocolate and a packet of marshmallows in her purse. What then occurred was possibly the most confusing conversation to date where he had learned that Felicity and Oliver were oficially just friends and that she had feelings for Roy of all people, feelings she adamantly did _not_ want to pursue.

 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I want to punch him in his stupidly handsome face,” she admits. “I want to kiss him and slap him and then slap _Oliver_ because he didn’t stop Roy from being an idiot even though logically I know he couldn’t have stopped Roy because Roy is an idiot even though he’s our idiot. I want him to wake up so we can have _that_ conversation because I’m terrified and so not ready for any kind of relationship with him but I’m even more terrified that the next time he gets hurt it will be so much worse and I might never get the chance to tell him. And I hate you all because you keep running off into danger and I’m stuck in this stupid basement.”

“Every night I’m thankful you’re stuck in this stupid basement. Felicity I couldn’t imagine what we’d do if you were seriously injured. Oliver would go out of his mind. Roy would go out of _his_ mind and then I would go out of _mine_ trying to stop those two idiots from killing each other. I know it’s hard watching him on that table but I’m so thankful it’s him instead of you and we both know Roy would agree with me if he was conscious.”

“He just looks so lifeless and Oliver isn’t even here! He’s run off to Gorgeous Laurel because he has issues with the fact that he has emotions. He’s supposed to be here. _I_ _want him here_. Does that make me a bad person?”

“Felicity nothing could ever make me think you are a bad person. Given everything I think it’s only natural you would want Oliver here. You might not be with him but you both have a connection. Do you want me to ring him?”

“No,” she shakes her head and wipes away a stray tear. “I just want Roy to wake up.”

 

He doesn’t reply and they sit together, watching Roy and listening to the steady beat of heart monitor. John doesn’t know how long they sit there together until the Foundry door slams close. Felicity jumps, almost tripping and she spins around. He holds her steady and she smiles at him in thanks, adjusting her glasses out of habit.

 

“Oliver.”

“Can we talk?”

John stands up and blocks Oliver’s view from Felicity. “You want me to stay?”

Felicity shakes her head. “Go home to Lyla, Digg. I’ll tell you when he wakes up.”

“Don’t start the yelling without me,” he jokes.

“I promise. Give Lyla my love.”

“You know I always do.”

 

He picks up his suit jacket from where it had been haphazardly draped across a chair hours before. The intensity is palpable between Oliver and Felicity as he passes Oliver who doesn’t break eye contact with Felicity. John doesn’t know what will happen, he just prays it doesn’t lead to something they would both regret, like any kind of physical intimacy. It was the last thing Team Arrow needed. It was the last thing _Felicity_ needed.

The last thing he hears before he closes the door behind him is Oliver’s apology. He doesn’t know how that will end but he does know that it’s going to be one hell of a emotional draining night for Felicity. She’ll be okay though, if anything his favorite hacker is resilient. Besides, if either of their teammates enrages her he knows she has a wicked right hook. He did help her develop it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a good Christmas and that your New Years is awesome.


End file.
